The literature is replete with products capable of cleaning flat hard surfaces such as ceramic tile floors, hardwood floors, counter tops and the like. In the context of cleaning flat surfaces, and in particular in the context of cleaning floors with a cleaning substrate, numerous devices are described comprising an elongated handle rotatably connected to a mop head via a universal joint. One example of such an implement is the SWIFFER® cleaning implement. The mop head of these implements includes typically a rigid support plate connected to a handle via a universal joint and a “bumper” or “cushion” pad located at the bottom of the rigid support plate and facing the surface to be cleaned. The “bumper” pad minimizes the risk that the flat surface might be damaged during the cleaning operation. In order to clean the flat surface, a user first attaches a cleaning substrate such as a disposable dry cleaning sheet (e.g. SWIFFER® cleaning sheet), or a disposable absorbent cleaning wipe or pad (e.g. a SWIFFER WET® pre-moistened cleaning pad), to slitted retaining structures located on the top surface of the support plate such that the cleaning substrate is “sandwiched” between the bumper pad and the surface to be cleaned, and then, wipes the flat surface with the chosen cleaning substrate. This type of implement used in combination with a disposable cleaning substrate has been shown to be convenient, easy to use and particularly hygienic as it limits the contact between the user's hand and the cleaning substrate, which is disposed of once the flat surface is cleaned. Nevertheless, the rigid support plate of this type of implement does not allow a user to clean curved surfaces effectively or efficiently, especially concave surfaces which are curved inwardly.
The literature is also replete with products capable of cleaning curved surfaces such as sinks, bathtubs and the like. Some of these products include cleaning solution which are applied directly on the surface to be cleaned and then rinsed off with water. Although these require minimum effort from the user, they generally do not provide the same cleaning efficacy as when a cleaning substrate is wiped against the surface to be cleaned. In order to enhance the cleaning performance, some cleaning products include cleaning substrates used in combination with a cleaning product. The most common of these are sponges. In order to clean a curved surface, a user typically holds the sponge in his or her hand and applies a cleaning solution either to the sponge or directly on the surface to be cleaned and then wipes this surface. Once the surface is clean, a user typically rinses this sponge and lets it dry such that it can be reused. Sponge materials (either natural or synthetic) are flexible and, as a result, they conform easily to the shape of the surface being cleaned. However, this type of reusable substrate becomes unsanitary over time and also requires the user to wear gloves to protect his or her hands depending on the “aggressiveness” of the cleaning solution which is used.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a cleaning implement which can be used with a disposable cleaning substrate in order to clean both flat, or curved surfaces in a convenient and hygienic manner.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a motorized cleaning implement which can be used with a disposable cleaning substrate in order to clean with minimum effort both flat and/or curved surfaces in a convenient and hygienic manner.